1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile terminal and more particularly to a technology for switching connections between an antenna unit and a transmission-reception circuit or respective receiving circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the current cell phones, the connections between a transmission-reception circuit and a GSP reception circuit, and an antenna and an external monitor terminal are changed over by a switch unit. In the prior art of the switch unit, the switch unit is structured as follows. Four on-off switches are used in such a way that when signals are transmitted and received, the antenna unit is connected to the transmission-reception circuit, and when a GSP signal is received, the antenna unit is connected to the GPS reception circuit, and when an outside antenna is connected or the performance of the transmission circuit and reception circuit is evaluated, the external monitor terminal is connected to the transmission circuit or the reception circuit, which is to be evaluated.